Elijah in Sonic's World
is an home-brew Sonic game with Elijha Eubank (MegaTooon1234) and the others, which is developed by Sega, published by Tooniverse Interactive, and was for the Special Tooniverse Power System and the Tooniverse Special Pocket Extreme. Story TBA Characters Playable Characters *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) *Sonic the Hedgehog Non-Playable Characters *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6)-He takes Elijah to the Special Stages by a Giant Ring in Elijah's story. *Computero Botbolt-He lets Elijah play some bonus stages where he'll get some powers in Elijah's story. *Miles "Tails" Prower-He lets Sonic play some bonus stages where he'll get some powers in Sonic's story. *Knuckles the Echidna-He takes Sonic to the Special Stages by a Giant Ring in Sonic's story. Zones Beginning *Green Island Zone/Tutorial Zone Elijah's Story *Grassy Groove Zone (Modded over Green Hill Zone) *Pyro Panic Zone (Modded over Marble Zone) *Seaside Smash Zone (Modded over Aquatic Ruin Zone) *Spring Street Zone (Modded over Spring Yard Zone) *Carnival Chaos Zone (Modded over Carnival Night Zone) *Never-ending Nuclear Zone (Modded over Oil Ocean Zone) *Launch Base Zone (Stayed from Sonic 3's version) (One-Act Zone) Sonic's Story *Neo Palmtree Panic Zone (Modded over Emerald Hill Zone) *Secret Factory Zone (Modded over Flying Battery Zone) *Crazy Casino Zone (Modded over Casino Night Zone) *Waterpark Sewer Zone (Modded over Hydrocity Zone) *Maniac Cave Zone (Modded over Mystic Cave Zone) *Sky Frenzy Zone (Modded over Sky Chase Zone) *Launch Base Zone (Stayed from Sonic 3's version) (One-Act Zone) Final (Only if you had all Chaos Emeralds in each story) *Death Egg Zone (Stayed from Sonic 2's version) (One-Act Zone) *The Return of Doomsday Zone (Modded over Doomsday Zone) (One-Act Zone) Bosses Act 1 Bosses *Metal Sonic (Green Island Zone/Tutorial Zone) *Spiked Wrecking Ball Machine (Grassy Groove Zone/Neo Palmtree Panic Zone) *Lava Machine (Pyro Panic Zone/Secret Factory Zone) *Aquatic Spinner (Seaside Smash Zone/Waterpark Sewer Zone) *Metal Sonic Mk. II (Spring Street Zone/Crazy Casino Zone) *Juggernaut Top (Carnival Chaos Zone) *Junk-tron (Never-ending Nuclear Zone) *Mine-Crack (Maniac Cave Zone) *The Gold Baron and the Silver Max (Sky Frenzy Zone) Act 2 Bosses *Eggman's Chainsaw Mobile (Green Island Zone/Tutorial Zone) *Eggman's Big Hammer Tank (Grassy Groove Zone/Neo Palmtree Panic Zone) *Eggman's Lava Dropper (Pyro Panic Zone) *Eggman's Aquatic Missle Launcher (Seaside Smash Zone/Waterpark Sewer Zone) *Eggman's Floating Bouncer Mobile (Spring Street Zone) *Eggman's Graviton Mobile DX (Carnival Chaos Zone) *Eggman's Nuclear Plane (Never-ending Nuclear Zone/Sky Frenzy Zone) *Eggman's Spring Press (Secret Factory Zone) *The Big Boy (Crazy Casino Zone) *Metal Sonic Mk. III (Maniac Cave Zone) One-Act Zone Bosses *Race vs. Sonic (Launch Base Zone in Elijah's Story) *Race vs. Elijah (Launch Base Zone in Sonic's Story) *Eggman's Laser Walker (Death Egg Zone Mid-Boss 1) *Gapsule Mk. II (Death Egg Zone Mid-Boss 2) Final Bosses *The Big Arms (Death Egg Zone Boss) *Doomsday Zone Mecha (The Return of Doomsday Zone Boss) Soundtrack *Green Island Zone/Tutorial Zone Act 1: Sonic The Hedgehog - Bridge Zone(Genesis remix) by DJYuzoboy *Green Island Zone/Tutorial Zone Act 2: Sonic The Hedgehog - Bridge Zone(Genesis remix) by DJYuzoboy (But made more jungle-like.) More coming soon..... Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:MegaToon1234's pages Category:Tooniverse Interactive Games Category:Special Tooniverse Power System Games Category:Tooniverse Special Pocket Extreme Games